mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Sil-Gandir
Sil-Gandir is the only known ruler of the Island of Vori, which is the home of the Pure-bloods (also known as Vori Elves, Snow Elves and True-elves). He reigned during the early centuries AS in a period regarded as the Golden Age. The monarchy was disestablished after his reign, possibly as a result of the cultural clash caused by the first Renegade Elvólas, who secretly departed the isle on the Mitetiiro with his peers - the younger generation - to settle in Antagarich, against the blessing of their elders. History of the Elves: 'Pure-bloods' and 'Renegades' ; Written by Bard Tanni "The Snow Elves of Vori, or the 'True-elves' as they will be the first to point out to you, are an insular race. They have isolated themselves in the far northwestern corner of Erathia. Their history is long and glorious. Just ask them. Very few know of their founding, and fewer still know of their struggles. Most of our information about them are legends, old stories remembered by their cousins, the Elves of AvLee. Although there is no love lost between we humans of Erathia and the Elves of AvLee, I was able to speak to a number of their scholars, in the interest of preserving history. I present to you what I have learned. Generations ago, the elves were one people, living in their blessed homeland, Vori. The good King Sil-Gandir ruled over his people for hundreds of years, considered by many elves to be their Golden Age. Near the end of his reign, a number of the elves became somewhat restless. They chafed at the stolid life that their parents led and wished for more excitement. With the belief that there were great things beyond the horizon of the sea, they petitioned the King to support an expedition. The King refused. He informed the young adventurous elves that their lives were too valuable to waste on a dangerous journey away from their blessed homeland. The young elves would not accept that. Led by the headstrong Elvólas, the young elves began to build a boat to take them across the sea. King Sil-Gandir discovered the plot and brought Elvólas to his court. He entreated the young one to cease his preparations and to stop turning the minds of the young to his folly. Elvólas pleaded with the king to reconsider. He spoke of the glory that they would bring home and of his dreams of the land, not so far away, that would house them. The king ignored his whimsical raving and ordered him to stop his madness, under penalty of death. King Sil-Gandir would not allow them to go, under any circumstances. Elvólas hung his head and accepted the king's orders. When Elvólas returned to the ship, he told his friends that they must be off that night. He told them of what had transpired at the king's court. He gave them a choice. Either they could give up their dreams of the new land, or they would have to leave before sunrise the next day. The unanimous vote was to leave. The next morning, when the first of the elves were waking up, they saw that the young elves were gone. All their belongings had disappeared. The only thing that they would have seen, vanishing over the horizon was a large boat. The name on the boat was clearly visible: "Mitetiiro" - Renegade." Vori & the Pure-bloods *What became of the Pure-bloods after the Reckoning is unclear, though it is generally accepted that they survived and rejoined their fellows, assimilating into the kingdom of Aranorn. *According to Adelaide's biography (in Heroes of Might and Magic III), in the Island of Vori, time doesn't move at all: "Caught at sea during a storm, Adelaide was shipwrecked on the shores of Vori, home of the Snow Elves. She trained with them for some twenty years, and upon her return to Erathia discovered that no time had passed in her absence." Category:Might and Magic VII characters